dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prophet's Laurel
Closer pointers Storm Coast: The nodes within Lyrium Falls are located near walls on the opposite sides of the larger round(-ish) hall before the final alcove. I missed one of them rather easily before. This is probably the most convenient location for repeat farming before reaching level 16 and 2nd best thereafter. You just need to walk or ride upstream (there will likely be enemies on the way, so riding may not be as convenient). The node 'up the hill just to the southeast of Morrin's Steps' is found easily, but it's perhaps worth noting that the region name 'Apostate's Landing' pops up just before you see the herb. As you climb the beaten path uphill just after emerging from the cave the herb will highlight and you can't miss it. This might be the easiest location to get to, also in terms of character level and gear required to survive the trip. The one on the Dragon Island is located north, just on the start of the treeline (seeing on the map), and another one is just nearby, and then another and another as you travel alongside the rock wall and into the treeline, making a round bend. With four plants total, this is probably the best farming spot on the Storm Coast and possibly the fastest to reach, though the path is still quite long anyway. The Island itself is NW of the map, travelling by boat from the caves unlocked via table operation that requires level 16. There is a fast-travel beacon near the wall. What's good is that the location stays relatively clean after cleaning once, so there are no multiple fights with low-level critters for no XP and poor loot, unlike the long trek to Lyrium Falls. (There is also plenty of elfroot on the island, which you always need for potions anyway, plus massive quantities for Skyhold upgrades. Having plenty of elfroot means having plenty of regen potions to use, which means less stressful combat; like health potions, regen potions are upgraded with prophet's laurel too, so the island is a good herb garden in all. Also some spindleweed for mist grenades, which is the third and last potion in the game that can restore HP.) Can't find the nodes NW of Driftwood camp. Is the direction correct or was it a typo for some other direction? Found 2 WNW on top of a ridge. No luck finding the node in the south cave, either; in fact no idea which cave that's supposed to be. Finally: 'near the Astrarium south of Storm's Solitude' — 'The Stone Tree' landmark? This is so obvious, but again it took me a while: it's plain useful to just simply remember what the herb looks like, notably to tell it apart from something simpler, like spindleweed or elfroot. For Emprise du Lion, a map could be useful, as that area is hard to navigate, and you can't really figure out the location of the entrance to the keep from the map alone. (talk) 16:01, January 29, 2017 (UTC)NewbieOneKenobi